btd6makersbtd6fandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Compilation
This contains all the towers Costs are for easy mode It is: 4 upgrades for 3 tiers 3 upgrades for 4 tiers 5 upgrades for 2 tier Towers from BTD5 Dart Monkey $170 Path 1 Long Range $75 Camo Detection $100 It can detect and shoot camo. Bow and Dart $425 Fires 2x as fast and has even longer range. Knockdown $850 Does 10x damage to MOAB-class bloons. Path 2 Sharp Darts $85 pops 2 bloons Razor Darts $150 pops 3 bloons Poison Darts $750 inflicts poison that pops 1 layer per 5 seconds Explosive Darts $2750 Poison applies over a area and it can pop lead. Path 3 Double Darts $230 Triple Darts $500 Quad Darts $850 Special Ability: Dart Storm: Everything pops 1 layer. Lead and MOABs not included. $4570 Tack Shooter $300 Path 1 Faster Firing $180 Even Faster Firing $340 Tack Sprayer $480 fires 16 tacks Tack Spreader $850 fires 32 tacks Path 2 Radar Tacks $85 Tack Shooter can detect and pop camo Razor Tacks $150 pops 3 bloons Flaming Tacks $500 sets bloons on fire Napalm Tacks $1200 explodes and sets bloons on fire Path 3 Long Range $85 Longer Range $190 Blade Shooter $350 Special Ability: Grinder Saw: Grinders go across the track for 10 seconds, popping everything including lead. $7650 Sniper Monkey $300 Path 1 Full Metal $340 pops lead and 4 layers Seven Layers! $1800 pops 7 layers Extreme Precision $6000 pops 18 layers MOAB Destroyer $16000 does 100 damage to MOAB and BFB and 1000 damage to ZOMG Path 2 Fast Fire $340 Night Goggles $255 detect camo Semi-Automatic Gun $2750 3x as fast Machine Gun $8880 10x as fast Path 3 Power Shots $500 it can effect multiple bloons until it has reached its pop limit Explosive Shots $1750 it explodes when it reaches its pop limit Daze Shots $2250 it stuns bloons when it hits Summon Monkey Ace: Summons a 4-2 monkey ace from BTD5 for 10 seconds $33000 Boomerang Thrower $340 Path 2 7 Pops $340 Glaives $440 pops 13 bloons Richoett $1000 bounces off bloons to pop them Lightsaber Thrower $2550 destroys lead and pops 173 bloons. Double damage to MOABs Path 2 Sonic Boom $75 Red Hot $150 Bionic Boomer $1250 Orbit $10000 2 projectiles orbit the monkey while each thrown projectile has 1 orbiting it. Path 3 Long Range $100 Longer Range $200 Long Orbit Motion $1000 the projectile orbits the monkey once before returning Jam MOAB: stops 1 moab for 10 seconds $2250 Ninja Monkey $475 Path 1 Long Range $100 Longer Range $225 Double Shot $850 Five Shot $2750 Path 2 Faster Fire $250 Even Faster Fire $450 Stun $1000 Lead Popper $1250 Path 3 Sharp Shruikens $100 pops 2 Razor Shruikens $200 pops 3 Big Large Shruikens $500 pops 2 layers and pops 18 bloons Frikin Ninja Skills: Fires turbospeed for 10 seconds $2250 New Towers Special Agents m means monkey money special agents get upgrades in-game Firebar $65m Sets things on fire but has low range and it rotates slowly Path 1 Double Range $250 Triple Range $450 Double Sided $880 Triple Sided $1500